


I Could Use a Cuddle

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s really cold and she’s obviously feeling it, but she’s in a really grumpy mood and he really doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Use a Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abboz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abboz).



> Prompted by abboz on tumblr.
> 
> I’m sorry if they’re a bit OOC it’s been ages since my last rewatch... Anyways, enjoy!

She’s shivering. Still. It’s been about an hour, it’s the middle of winter, the snow is falling and they’re far from home. It’s just the two of them tonight, as it has been for the past week, having traveled to help out some old friends. And it’s really cold and she’s obviously feeling it, but she’s in a really grumpy mood and he really doesn't know what to do about it.

He’s offered his coat, she refused. Same for the blanket. Yeah, they only have one. They had given the other away. It was probably a stupid decision but when you see such a young child freezing in the cold, you’re willing to do stupid things to help them, even if it means freezing your own butt off. One should be enough, though. They’re friends. Really good friends.

Really good friends that both want to be so much more but are both too scared to admit it. And that’s the worst part, that they both know that it’s mutual and still they can’t seem to take the next step.

But that isn't the issue right now. The issue is she’s freezing cold but she’s in a bad mood which means she’s acting ridiculously stubborn.

She’s put up those walls again. She always seems to think she needs to prove herself and it really bothers him because she should know that they all see her as an equal. Especially him.

And God, it isn't even that she’s ‘one of the guys’, because yeah, the others do see her that way because she’s already proven herself time and time again. But he doesn’t see her that way. She is so much more than that. She’s a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman who is far better than any man he’s ever known. She is so much more than ‘one of the guys’. She’s Djaq. He just wishes she could see that.

"Are you sure you don’t want to cover up?" he asks again, raising the blanket towards her.

She shakes her head and let’s out a curt “Will, I’m fine.”

And she’s not fine. She’s so far from fine right now. She’s visibly shaking from the cold, and it’s clearly taking a lot of her strength to keep her teeth from chattering.

He sighs then, and it isn't the first time tonight. He really doesn't know what’s caused her to act this way tonight and normally he would give her the space she needed. But tonight it’s cold and he’s really worried because it wouldn't take much for her to catch ill in this weather. And he really hates it when she’s sick because it drives him crazy when there’s so little he can do to make her feel better.

A few more minutes pass and she’s pacing around the fire. Sure the fire is helping, but it’s really not enough.

He stares at her a bit longer and she’s purposefully avoiding his gaze.

Finally he decides, he needs to change his approach so he starts “Djaq?”

She turns to him then and rolls her eyes “I told you, I’m fine. It’s not that cold.”

"I know…" he bites his lip, "but well… I’m cold. I’m really cold and this blanket just isn't enough and I…" he trails off then and he just knows his cheeks are bright red and he bites his lip again.

"Okay… and?" she prods and she actually looks a bit worried, "you’re not getting sick are you?"

"No… I don’t know… it’s cold enough…"  _for you to catch pneumonia because you’re acting so stubborn!_  he thinks, but he’s not dumb enough to voice that part.

She’s closer to him now and she’s clearly worried and it warms his heart a little, but it doesn't stop him from worrying about her. She doesn't say anything so he figures he should probably finish his thought. She’ll either laugh him off or give in.

"I think maybe a little body heat would help…" and she has an incredulous look on her face like he’s trying something sleazy so he quickly adds "no! nothing weird, I just… I could use… a cuddle" and he’s blushing again. Like it’s a really deep blush and it’s probably not just his cheeks that are red right now, it’s probably his whole face, and his neck, and his ears, and… and well, he’s really embarrassed right now and maybe this was a really bad idea and maybe she thinks he’s an idiot and oh God that would be terrible.

After a little while of staring blankly, however, she breaks into a grin.

And if he could be any redder, that would be the cause.

She’s just… wow… so damn beautiful.

"A cuddle?" she chuckles, "what are you, a girl?"

He simply shrugs in response. A sheepish grin on his lips.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head but she’s smiling now. She knows what he’s up to. He just really hopes she goes along with it because he really doesn't want her to get sick.

"Okay you big baby, make room."

He pulls back the blanket and pats the ground beside him.

She rolls her eyes once again and there’s a soft laugh escaping her lips and that grumpy mood seems to have dissipated.

Then she’s sitting beside him, and he’s a bit hesitant but he rests his arm around her shoulders. He looks at her to make sure it’s okay and she smiles.

And then she’s leaning into him.

And then her arm wraps around his torso.

And then her head is resting on his shoulder.

And now his heart is beating really fast because she’s so cold but it won’t last for long. Even better, her body feels so so good against his. They fit so well together like a puzzle and it’s just… perfect.

He sighs contently then and they melt into each other’s touch and the rest of the world just seems to fade away. And then she speaks, and it’s a teasing tone and her voice is so beautiful.

"Feel better, baby?" And he knows the name was supposed to be a tease, and maybe a bit insulting, but it sounds so right and all he can think is that he would love to be her man. He’d love to hear her call him stupid little pet names like honey and sweety and yeah, even baby.

"Yeah…" his voice is barely a whisper then "much better…"

She holds onto him a bit tighter then when she says “me too.”

Those two simple words bring out the biggest grin on his face and he’s just so happy in this moment. He really hopes they can do this again.

They stay that way for several hours, and soon they’re both drifting off into the land of dreams. And it’s sure to be one of the best nights he’s ever had because everything just feels so right when he’s with her.


End file.
